Torn Between Two
by cloudy mind
Summary: When Athrun and Shinn happen to like one girl who happens to be Cagalli, how can she show her true feelings when she is scared to hurt one of them? Full Summary inside! AxCxS slight KxL Chapter 4 is up!
1. Spark of Rivalry

Yuki: I can't help but make a new fic! I just wanted to try how it would work and sorry to Shinn fans and Shinn with pairing fans!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: When Athrun and Shinn both like the same girl which happens to be Cagalli, how would Cagalli face it when she is torn apart with loving two of the dearest people in her life when she can only love one? How would she ever show her true feelings when she is scared to hurt one of them?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was just any average day for Cagalli Yula Attha, or as she thought. Studying her third year in high school and working over at one of Andy's café. She had an ordinary life, her best friend Lacus Clyne, a popular songstress. Her brother one of the most popular guys in school together with his best friend Athrun Zala.

And there were their friends, Lunamaria an outgoing active girl and her sister Meyrin Hawke who was childish and funny. And of course Shinn Asuka, a funny and somewhat nice kid.

"Hurry up Kira!" Cagalli yelled from across the classroom "You promised to drive me to work!"

Kira hastily dumped his books into his navy blue backpack and ran towards Cagalli who was heading down towards the school parking lot. Kira climbed into his black BMW and turned on the ignition while Cagalli impatiently drummed her fingers on her light orange backpack.

"So how's work?" Kira asked, eyes concentrated on the road ahead

"Not as boring anymore" Cagalli answered "Since Shinn and Athrun started coming" she added

Kira chuckled "Don't you have friends in the café?" he asked

"I do but, it's more fun to talk to Shinn and Athrun" Cagalli smiled as Kira's car stopped in front of Andy's café. "Bye" Cagalli waved at her brother as she got out of the car and headed into the café.

Cagalli glanced at the table which Athrun sits on when he comes to the café; she knew that she liked the green-eyed teen. Her lips curved into a small smile at the thought of seeing Athrun later.

And then she looked at the chair across the one Athrun uses, Shinn's regular table. The red-eyed boy a one of her closest friends, she liked him a little more than a friend, he was a fun person to be with but she knew that her feelings for Athrun Zala were deeper.

She quickly changed into her waitress uniform which was a dark orange dress shirt and pants with a cute white apron. She put on a cheerful smile and started doing her work. Going table by table cleaning and taking orders from the costumers.

From time to time she would glance at the two set of empty chairs "I guess they won't be coming today" she thought as she cleaned one of the tables. When a boy with unruly black hair entered the café, Shinn smiled at the blonde girl and waved

"Hi!" he greeted as Cagalli walked towards him

"Hi Shinn!" she greeted back "The usual?" she asked

Shinn smiled even wider, watching her eyes gleam with happiness when he arrived, he nodded

"Be right back!" Cagalli winked as she went over to the counter and gathered Shinn's usual order. A slice of chocolate cake and a glass of milk tea.

Shinn watched Cagalli as she got what he ordered; he harbored deep feeling of love for the blonde teen. Since the start of high school when they first met, he knew that there was something special about Cagalli. But he knew that Athrun also liked no loved Cagalli.

And since he figured that the blue-haired coordinator regularly came to where Cagalli worked, he became quite jealous and a sort of rivalry hatred towards Athrun formed within him.

"Orders up!" Cagalli said as she placed the plate with cake and the glass on Shinn's table.

"Thanks" mumbled Shinn as he took a bite from his cake.

And then the café door opened, Cagalli turned to see the customer. Her smile grew wider as she saw Athrun enter the café.

She walked over his table when he sat down and gave him a friendly hug "So the usual?" she asked

Athrun smiled at Cagalli "The usual" he answered

Cagalli playfully saluted at him them went over the counter and got Athrun's order ready.

Athrun Zala, the handsome teen who all of the female race would die for was in love with Cagalli. He loved every bit of her, her cheerful and fiery personality and her beautiful amber eyes. He started coming here when she mentioned that work was getting lonely without her friends, he started coming.

But soon, Shinn also came when he couldn't come which was Tuesdays and Thursdays. He didn't like Shinn very much; he also knew that he liked Cagalli. And since his personality was very different with Shinn's, he would feel jealousy burn within him when Cagalli seem to **very **much enjoy Shinn's presence.

Cagalli came back to Athrun's table with a warm mug of coffee and a slice of cheese cake.

"You know it's very weird that you two come at the same time" Cagalli pointed out

Shinn was frowning "Why did Zala get a hug?" he questioned himself

"Shinn is there a problem?" Cagalli asked, seeing Shinn frowning at something or someone.

Shinn shook his head and smiled at the blonde girl who smiled back.

"I'll come back ok? I'll just take the order of those people" she told Shinn and Athrun before heading to the table located in the far right of the café.

"Why are you here?" Shinn rudely asked Athrun, today was suppose to be the day he had Cagalli alone!

Athrun's smile turned into a big frown as he directed his gaze at the black haired boy

"I was free of club meeting" he calmly answered

"Don't you have homework to do?" Shinn asked again, sending a glare to Athrun

"What is it with you?" Athrun asked, keeping his calm

"Why do you keep on hanging around Cagalli?" retorted Shinn

Athrun remained silent as Shinn stood up and walked towards Cagalli who was waiting in the counter for table 12's order

"Sorry Cagalli, I have to go" Shinn said as he smiled apologetically, he didn't wait for her answer. He walked over his table and left his payment but before he left he told Athrun.

"I will win her heart first"

Athrun stayed still as a cold atmosphere surrounded them, Shinn's words echoed in his head "A challenge" he concluded as Shinn exited the café.

Cagalli walked over Athrun's table, seeing him frown she asked "Are you alright?"

Athrun snapped away from his thoughts and smiled "How about I drive you home after work?" he asked

Cagalli brightened up; she didn't have to walk tonight!

"Thanks! Let me change first" Cagalli stood up "Andy gave me early leave today" she added she walked off to change.

After a few moments Athrun and Cagalli entered Athrun's sports car.

"Come eat dinner with us" Cagalli invited

"Its fine, no need" Athrun politely refused

"Come on Athrun!" Cagalli insisted "It's all I can do after everything you've given me" she added, slightly tugging his arm.

Athrun smiled "Fine" he gave in, no way he would refuse after the look on her face. But one question still lingered in his mind.

He knew from Kira, his best friend that Cagalli liked someone and he gave a little clue and he figured that it could be Shinn or maybe him.

Kira said that it was him, he remembered blushing like an idiot when he heard that but still he wasn't convinced, he wanted to know and about Shinn's statement of winnings Cagalli's heart, he wouldn't let Shinn have her if she loved another.

Never

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: So how was it? OOC? Tell me your views at least around 10 reviews if I am to continue!


	2. Crying Heart

Yuki: I wonder how this story will end? AxC or SxC?

Cast your votes! The result of this voting will not be the final result of pairings; I just want to know that you guys favor more.

For the reviewers, I would answer some of your questions in my live journal! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I'm a coughanticoughshinncough…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

After a wonderful dinner cooked by Kira's mom, Athrun politely thanked them and drove home. Entering his room with a small smile on his face, he thought that everything today would be perfect if Shinn wasn't in the picture. He never really liked the boy from the first time he saw him, yet Cagalli saw him differently.

Taking off his shirt, he proceeded to the bathroom to take a warm bath. The relaxing water washed away a little stress as Athrun relaxed against its warm droplets. He washed his body with soap and some shampoo for his hair. Taking the towel outside his shower room to dry himself and a smaller towel on his way out to dry his hair.

Shinn's voice still somewhat bothered him and the heavy feeling on his chest. He couldn't describe it, just suddenly he felt it, he wasn't even sure if it was sadness, insecurity or guilt? There was just an annoying feeling there.

Athrun buried his face against the pillow with the towel covering his hair. He muffled incoherent words and sighed. He never thought that life would be so complicated.

**XXXX**

Shinn looked intently on his room ceiling; he just somewhat challenged Athrun Zala to who was going to win the blonde princess' heart. Though there were a lot more of men other than Athrun who liked Cagalli, Athrun happened to be the most annoying of all. The fact that he was Cagalli's brother's best friend and Cagalli's friend since he can remember.

Sometimes a question always seem to be left unanswered, why of all the female population did Zala like **his **perfect Cagalli? She was perfect in all ways to Shinn; he just didn't know why she could look so perfect to another man. (a/n: selfish brat!)

"Shinn!" he heard his little sister, Mayu call

"What?" he asked, sitting up as Mayu entered his room

"Mom said its dinner time already" his sister announced

Shinn nodded in response "Tell mom I'll be there" he told her before she closed the door.

**XXXX**

Cagalli stared at her notes, somehow there was a weird feeling bugging her, like a feeling that something wrong was going to happen. She knew she didn't do anything wrong or as she thinks.

She sighed again, she wasn't going to pass her exam tomorrow if she couldn't concentrate on studying. Then her thoughts were soon filed by a certain blue-haired boy who was smiling handsomely at her, she blushed at the thought.

Lacus, her best friend knew about her crush on Athrun and so did Kira. She also did like Shinn and sometimes when she thinks that when the time comes when she would really choose whom she would like to be with, her mind would have a conflict. But in her heart she really knew that the one would be…

"Cagalli!" Kira's voice stopped her thinking

"What!" she angrily asked "Can't you see I'm studying?"

"You looked more like daydreaming to me" Kira grinned "It was about Athrun wasn't it?" he pried

Cagalli slightly blushed at her brother's comment "Shut up" she mumbled

After a very short moment of Cagalli's slight embarrassment she asked "What do you want?"

"Oh right" Kira scratched the back of his head "Athrun and Lacus called while you where in the shower"

"What did they say?" Cagalli asked

"Lacus told me to tell you to call her back and Athrun just said thanks again and we ended up talking" Kira answered, having a dreamy look when he mentioned about Lacus

"Did you and Lacus have a good talk?" Cagalli asked, this time her chance to grin

Kira blushed and looked away "Sort of.." he mumbled

Cagalli knew that her **little** brother had a thing for her best friend but he was just too tongue-tied to even have a short conversation with her.

"Okay now out!" Cagalli commanded "I am to talk to Lacus" she added, pointing to the door

Kira pouted, "No thank you?" he childishly asked

"Get out before I tell Lacus you have pair pink teddy bear pajamas!" Cagalli threatened and her grin becoming wider as Kira dashed out of the room, nearly slamming the door in the process.

Cagalli dialed Lacus' number and waited for the phone to be picked up. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" greeted a sweet voice

"Hi Lacus!" Cagalli said in a cheerful voice

"Oh hi Cagalli!" Lacus acknowledge the blonde with equal cheerfulness

"So you called?" Cagalli asked though she knew the answer

Lacus made a yes sound from the other line, "I was wondering if I could borrow your history noted"

"Sure, when would you want them?" Cagalli asked

"Maybe I could drop by the café tomorrow and then we could have a little chat after your off" Lacus suggested "That is if I won't be troubling you and Athrun" she added

Cagalli blushed "Of cou-course n-not" she stammered

Cagalli heard Lacus giggle from the other line "Hey!" Cagalli protested she didn't want to be teased about Athrun or Shinn.

"So tomorrow ok?"

The slight pink disappeared from the blondes face as she approved of her best friend's idea. "Sure why not"

There was a moment of silence between the two until Cagalli spoke "Hey you know something unlikely happened" she spoke with uncertainty

"What is it?" Lacus asked, sensing something troubling her best friend

"Athrun and Shinn both came today" Cagalli spoke softly "It's not like I don't want them to come but…" she trailed off

"But what?" the songstress urged

"I have a heavy feeling tightening my chest" she explained "Like something bad is going to happen and though I didn't do anything, I feel suddenly sad and affected"

Lacus frowned "I guess you better take some rest Cagalli" she told her "You just might be tired" she added, trying to sound cheerful

"Thanks Lacus" Cagalli sighed before they bided each other goodnight and hung up.

Cagalli placed the phone on her night table and lied down in the middle of her bed, in a sort of fatal position. Thinking about going back to school tomorrow and seeing Athrun and Shinn made the uneasy feeling spread through out her body.

**XXXX**

And the next morning, she tried to forget about the nagging feeling; she didn't do anything did she? To offend someone or even hurt anyone?

She knew she didn't and even if she died right now she could say she truly didn't. But dying wouldn't help the situation would it? She knew she had to face whatever was in store for her though she also wanted to run away from the truth she is going to discover.

Cagalli was walking in the empty hallways, the bell has rung half hour ago indicating the end of the day, somehow she felt uneasy in the classroom. She thought more about it until she heard her name being mentioned by a familiar mal voice.

Out of curiosity, she silently walked towards the source of the voice. Her eyes widened as she hid behind a wall, seeing a very pissed Shinn and calm yet angered looking Athrun.

Cagalli wanted to run away, she felt that they weren't having a very pleasant conversation at all. She deeply inhaled and exhaled as she heard the words that came out from the two men.

"What's wrong with you?" Shinn spat at Athrun

Athrun narrowed his eyes into slits and calmly answered "I don't think anything is wrong with being _good _friends with Cagalli, if that's what you mean"

Shinn hated Athrun's presence, he was too calm and collected it was pissing him off. Shinn's red eyes glared at the blue-haired teen. His eyes showing hatred and the wish to tear him apart into pieces.

The next words that came out of Shinn's mouth made Cagalli want to cry, the strong Cagalli wanted to cry. It seemed like her worst fear started hunting her, her fear of choosing the love of her heart and the fear of hurting her dear friend.

"Get away from Cagalli" Shinn's voice rang through the empty halls, his voice full tainted with visible anger and annoyance to its limit towards Athrun.

"She's not yours" Athrun stated, slowly losing his patience talking nonsense with Shinn. "Why should I stay away from her when she is practically my best friend's sister?" he dared to ask

Athrun wouldn't ever get stay away from Cagalli just because Shinn told him to do so; he knew now for sure that Shinn was challenging him. But he knew that Cagalli was not a prize to be won, she herself would decide who she would be with. Without anyone or anything to hold her back.

"Because…" Shinn started

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Ah, the joy of cliffies! So tell me what you think! Tell me which pairing who guys favor more and tell me what you want Shinn to say in the next chapter! Do you think the story is to rushed?

Send in your comments, tell me which pairing you like more and what you would like Shinn to say in chapter three _Withering Friendship_!

The answers to your reviews would be found in my lj, click the homepage in my bio to see!


	3. Withering Friendship

Yuki: So, I present you all the third chapter of Torn Between Two! And so I present to you the chapter full of love, confusion and most of all unfortunate yet fortunate events.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys reading my fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because… I love her!" Shinn confessed, relishing the moment seeing Athrun looking a bit crestfallen.

Cagalli froze in her place, "He what?" she asked herself, not believing what she just heard. But Shinn's next words made her want to smack him real hard

"And I know she love me to" his voice echoed in her head

She couldn't take it anymore, and with all her might, she dashed away, away from the two men whom she was torn apart.

"She told you?" Athrun calmly asked though he wasn't sure if he was jealous of Shinn's words

"I know she does" Shinn stated "I can see it when her eyes gleam with happiness when I'm around"

Athrun narrowed his eyes to the black haired teen who turned to leave "You don't have a chance" Shinn muttered as he walked away

Athrun sighed as his _rival _was out of sight, he honestly didn't think that things would turn out this way. And he had a strong feeling that it wouldn't end soon though he was sure as hell that he wouldn't be giving up on Cagalli just like that.

Hell he won't

Athrun glanced at his watch and smiled it was quarter to six already, imagining the look of the impatient blonde waiting for him to arrive somehow relieved his doubts momentarily.

"I guess I better be going" he muttered and walked towards the school parking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli saw a blur of pink from outside the café as she climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver.

"Sorry I'm late Lacus" the blonde girl quickly apologized as her best friend just smiled understandingly at her "No problem" the songstress told her tired looking friend

"Wait I'll changed first, be right back" Cagalli said as she dashed her way into the employees' locker room.

Not long after, the blonde teen came back with Lacus' order, a strawberry cheesecake and a cup of iced tea.

"You looked troubled" the pink haired princess inquired, looking at Cagalli with concern

The blonde girl just frowned "It's just th-" her explanation was interrupted as her co-worker called her "Cagalli! Customer" the girl pointed to new arrival, Athrun

Cagalli suddenly felt uneasy, she tried to hide it when she smiled at the blue haired prince, motioning him to sit "Want me to get you something?" she asked, her words slightly slurred

Athrun shook his head "I have to loose weight" he joked, slightly chuckling when he realized Cagalli's uneasiness "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly

Cagalli smiled inwardly, she wanted to enjoy her time with him, she knew it wouldn't last for long "Of course!" she replied, hiding her feelings in the depths of her heart.

Lacus played along with her act and she knew that Athrun knew that something was up, but none of them wanted to ask. The day seemed to have passed faster than usual, having only a little customer at this time the manager of the outlet, Mr. Ramius told all her employees to have an early leave.

"Want me to drive you ladies home?" Athrun asked

Cagalli rolled her eyes "Such a gentleman Zala" she slouched back to her seat

"Isn't that what you like huh?" Athrun whispered to her, almost inaudible to anyone else

Cagalli blushed and sat up strait again, "Thanks but no thanks" she stood up, pulling Lacus who just smiled as usual and Athrun who followed with an amused expression on his face.

"Okay then **ladies**, see you tomorrow" Athrun slightly bowed, emphasizing ladies while looking at Cagalli who looked away, a taint of pink on her cheeks while she gave Athrun a "humph"

When Athrun's car was already out of sight and the two girls were walking towards Cagalli's house Lacus spoke "Tell me what's bothering you" her voice was kind and sincere

Cagalli looked down; "It's just that my fear has come true" she spoke in a soft voice

Lacus knew what she meant, "Did something happen?" she asked

"I overheard Athrun and Shinn talking" she started, the events of earlier that afternoon replayed in her mind again and again

Lacus kept silent, somehow urging her to continue

"They were fighting…" Cagalli bit her lower lips "About me"

Lacus tried to understand as much as possible her best friend's situation, though she knew it was very hard knowing two of the most important people in your life fighting about you.

"I heard Shinn say…" Cagalli trailed off, feeling tears in her eyes "that he… he loves me" she barely finished without tears poring down her face.

Lacus could only comfort her; it took a while to calm her down. They sat in the park's bench while Cagalli eventually calmed down

"It must be very hard" Lacus thought "To hurt one of them"

Silence filled the empty park, only a few birds were chirping as the sun was already drowning in the darkness.

"Let's get you home" Lacus told Cagalli whose face was a bit red and nodded as they started to walk again.

It didn't take long until they arrived to Kira and Cagalli's temporary home as their real one was somewhere else in Orb.

"Thanks" Cagalli mumbled

Lacus smiled "No problem now let me borrow the notes I came for"

Cagalli managed to smile back until Lacus suddenly asked "But do you know who you truly love? Not out of pity, concern or need for you but out of your love?"

Cagalli paused, looking at the serious Lacus Clyne and nodded, she knew whom she really loved. Who her heart really yearned for and whom she truly longed for.

She knew who she wanted to be and she knew it was one of Athrun and Shinn but she was scared to hurt the one she was to turn down who is…

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter three! And in the next chapter the real rivalry will start! So stay tuned and tell me what you think and what you want the characters to do here!

Review!


	4. Decision

Yuki: Thank you for all those who reviewed in the last chapter! I'll try to reply you back with the new and improve communication!

I'm so sorry for updating really late!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Decision

Lacus' words rang through Cagalli's mind, the time did already come to choose who she really loves and she new she could only love one. And she does, she does love only one between Shinn and Athrun.

It was just hard to see both of them fighting for her, no, because of her.

She couldn't sleep that night, her thoughts were troubling her. Her eyelids were ten tons heavier than she actually remembered and she almost fell asleep in history class the next day.

It was lunch time when things started to get annoying, Shinn was advancing on her. Showing her off like she was some kind of doll.

"When did this happen?" she asked herself, since when did Shinn become like this?

She had enough of it! The next time he makes an unholy more on her, he is so going to get it!

"_Then he'll know that you like Athrun" _her mind spoke, making Cagalli think again. It was so confusing why it was so hard to tell someone who you really love.

But if she really got the time to think, she couldn't stand having anyone mad at her because of her choices. It wasn't even a valid reason right? People should respect who she chooses, she isn't a prize to be won or an item to be shown off.

She groaned loudly, forgetting that she was still in class and everyone was looking at her.

"Something wrong Ms. Attha?" Ms. Ramius asked cocking an eyebrow at the blonde girl who seemed to blush at all the attention she was getting.

Cagalli shook her head lightly, mumbling a small sorry after. As the teacher continued her lecture, Cagalli caught Athrun's gaze, his eyes sparkling in amusement as a small smile lay on his lips. Cagalli blushed and looked away

_Oh god…_

Athrun laughed to himself, "Cute" he thought as he looked at Cagalli shifting positions uneasily and turned back to listen to the teacher. As much as she tried not to mind Athrun, she felt him staring at her but when she turns, he was listening intently to the lesson and then she'd end up catching his gaze when he turns to see if she was looking.

Damn the stupid blush

The rest of the day seemed to continue on smoothly, Cagalli was thankful that Shinn at least stopped doing irritating stuff to her.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The professor's voice began to sound distant as Athrun's mind started floating away. He was seated at the last row of the last column. Gazing out the window, he silently sighed as he watched the bird chirp happily in the tall green trees.

His mind soon drifted to a certain blonde girl, he knew his feelings for her. Yes he loved her. For years of knowing her since the day Kira introduced her to him that fateful day.

_Flashback_

"_Athrun," Kira called, waving at his best friend "Faster Athrun!"_

_Young Athrun who was six years old, same with Kira panted as when he reached Kira's house "What are you so excited about?" he asked between pants_

"_Don't you remember?" Kira sighed "You're going to meet my twin sister today!" Kira grinned happily _

"_Your sister?-" But before Athrun could ask anymore, he was pulled by Kira towards familiar house. _

_And there, stood a young blonde haired girl with the most beautiful tawny pair of eyes Athrun ever saw. _

_The little girl ran to her brother "Kira!" she hugged the brunette _

_Kira laughed, ruffling the little girl's short blonde hair "I missed you too Cagalli"_

_And when Cagalli released her brother, her eyes landed on Athrun's sea green ones, "Who is he?" she asked _

_Kira adverted his attention back to Athrun who was also looking at Cagalli, "This is my best friend" Kira's eyes beamed "Athrun Zala"_

"_Hello" Athrun greeted_

"_And this Athrun, is my sister, Cagalli Yula Attha"_

_END_

Athrun smiled, it was a day to remember, and the first day he had met Cagalli Yula Attha. Other thoughts flooded his mind; he particularly remembered what happened this morning in Ms. Ramius's class when Cagalli was suddenly looking at him and when their eyes would meet she would turn away with an evident blush on her face.

Then he thought, Shinn

His feeling for Cagalli was overflowing he had to tell her, before everything was going to be too late.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Shinn silently hummed to himself, his smile growing when he heard the last bell indicating the end of the day.

He planned to confess his feelings for Cagalli today; after all he feared that everything might be too late if he waited for some more time.

He chuckled to himself; he totally won't let Zala steal away the girl of his dreams.

NO WAY

He remembered the first day he had met the fiery blonde, very memorable thought short. He remembered being partners with her during one of their chemistry classes. And like magic, he was mesmerized by her beauty, not something that every guy would fall for.

And like boom, they became close friends and he fell in love with her. Except that now there was a Zala in between. He could have swore that since the day he and Cagalli started hanging out, he could see Zala's cold eyes glaring at him for a second.

He shrugged, anyway, Athrun Zala wouldn't be a problem for him anymore, after today that is.

He smirked; life wasn't so bad after all

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Cagalli fixed her notebooks and placed them neatly inside her locker, she had to study for tomorrow's Geometry test. How she hated math, cursing about the damned subject she didn't notice the person walking her direction after she closed her locker and walked towards the main gate until she bumped on him

Looking up, "Athrun?" the teen with sea green eyes eyed her amusingly as a blush creep on her cheeks.

Cagalli mumbled a soft sorry, yelling at him when a soft laugh escaped his lips.

A moment of silence, both of them trapped in each other's gaze until Athrun spoke, "We need to talk" he said, gently grabbing her elbow and dragged her to a secluded place in the school garden

"Is anything the problem?" Cagalli asked, noticing how he was looking very nervous "Athrun?"

"Cagalli, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now" He felt a blush coming "And I know that I should tell you this before it's too late…"

Cagalli's heart pounded, her face slightly pink "Wh-what is it?" she dared to ask even though she didn't trust her voice any longer.

Was this the time she was waiting for? When he was going to tell her everything she meant to him…

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: I am finally relieved from writer's block Imagine how long I took to update but it only took some hours to write this?

I promise a longer chapter for the next chappie!

Please send your reviews! And I promise I won't delay thing any longer! At least enough reviews that prove people are still reading….

Anyways, so did you all find out who Cagalli will end up with? And if you think things will end here then you are all wrong this is where my real evil-ness start! So stay tuned! And wait for Torn Between Two's Chapter Five!


End file.
